


I Knew It Would Happen

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Jordie Benn Is Still In Dallas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler is upset about something and tries to hide it from Jamie but on a flight a determined and stubborn Jamie gets to the bottom of it.





	I Knew It Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm posting less frequently but I'm working more hours and it leaves me tired and moody lol. I still do my best to have at least one story a month and it will alternate between a Bennguin and a Duncs and Seabs one. 
> 
> Feel free to stick around leave a comment or a kudo! They really mean a lot to me and keep me encouraged :)

It was after the Stars' 4-2 victory against the Flames in Calgary on Thursday that Jamie felt like a huge gigantic weight had been lifted off of him, or being free of a net that had tangled him in a trap and refused to release him. He had scored 2 goals and knowing that he had helped contribute to a badly needed win was satisfying.

However, Jame couldn't help but notice that something seemed a bit off with Tyler. Oh sure, Tyler was scoring and putting up points like he was supposed to be doing, but Jamie could sense that Tyler wasn't quite himself. He was smiling and joking and being his Tyler-self on the outside but he was hiding something on the inside.

That didn't sit well with Jamie. Mostly because Tyler was his best friend and even thought of him as another brother but also because Tyler should feel comfortable to come to Jamie if something was wrong. And the fact that he wasn't right now concerned Jamie.

They were Peanut Butter and Jelly, for crying out loud. 

The moment that triggered more alarm was when the Flames' Michael Ferland delivered that hit on Tyler, causing panic to go off inside of Jamie. He had skated immediately towards Tyler to check him over, but Tyler had abruptly brushed him aside with a simple 'I'm okay. Don't worry.'

Cue for 'definitely worry' and worrying Jamie was.

Currently, the team was its way to Edmonton to play the Oilers in back to back games and on their plane. Jamie was sitting with Jordie, who noticed how restless and anxious his brother was. And Jordie could also tell that something was up with Tyler, judging by how he kept looking over across the aisle and down two rows where Tyler was sitting by himself, fidgeting and just behaving like something was bothering him. Jordie then looked back at Jamie and nodded his head in Tyler's direction.

"Something is up with the kid, Jamie. Go to him; your boy needs saving from himself. Go," he encouraged, as Jamie got up and went across the aisle to where Tyler was and sat down in the seat next to Tyler, who stopped fidgeting and looked at Jamie, startled.

Just as Tyler put on a smile that seemed so fake to Jamie, Jamie shook his head and put his hand on Tyler's thigh and squeezed it gently. Tyler suddenly had a panicked look on his face, like a deer caught in the headlights look. As if Tyler knew that Jamie was on to him that something was up.

Jamie leaned in closer to Tyler, choosing to whisper so that this could just remain between the two of them.

"Nuh uh uh. Don't even think of it Ty. I know something is up so don't say that nothing is wrong with I know full well that there is. You know you can tell me anything, it stays between us. I want to help you, be here for you. You're not hurt from that hit tonight are you? I saw you wincing and if you're hiding something...." Jamie trailed off, as Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"I should know better than to hide anything from you shouldn't I? No, I'm not hurt, I'm okay. Just shaken up thats all. No biggie. Physically I'm fine....but mentally....not so much. It's just my play as of late. I'm playing like shit and I take full blame for why the team is playing like this. Lindy was right that I have to play better defensively and reading that article that's online just got me thinking and taking it to heart. I sucked in the Winnipeg game and taking that stupid ass penalty that led to a Jets goal. I should have been a -8 game because I was that bad," sighed Tyler, staring out the airplane window sadly.

Jamie just stared at Tyler with his mouth open in shock. Sure, as of late the team had been struggling as a whole but it wasn't just Tyler that had been struggling defensively. Hell, look at Jamie who couldn't hardly buy a goal prior to the Calgary game. It wasn't fair or right for Tyler to put this on his shoulders and blame himself, despite what the article said.  
Lindy only said those comments to push Tyler, to encourage him that he was meant to do more. It didn't imply at all that he wasn't sucking but somehow Tyler was interpreting it that way and it was causing him to doubt himself and lose confidence in himself.

Time for Jamie to do what he does best: be there for Tyler and make sure that he knew his real value to the team, not just as a player but as a person and human being too.  
Leaning in closer so that this could remain between just the two of them, Jamie nudged Tyler in the side gently to get him to look at hm. Once Tyler was looking back at him, Jamie began to talk softly:

"Tyler, you know that you mean so much to the team right? In more ways than you could ever think of. It's been a rough time lately, with the injuries and all but we shouldn't let stop us. I'm underachieving when I should andcould be doing more than I have been. Jesus fucking Christ, Jordie's been playing playing better than me! But you...that Winnipeg game was a gong show for everyone and as a team we're letting everyone down. Everyone can be doing better, especially us. When we embarrass the shit out of ourselves and hit rock bottom like we did against Winnipeg, we have to look at ourselves and swear that this is not the real us, we're capable of so much better. 

"You weren't the only minus player in that game; I was worse than horseshit myself. And Lindy just wants what's best for us and you especially Tyler. Try not to look at it as being called out; it's more of a encouragament and pushing. And it will come. And when it does, it will be all at once. That's usually how it happens. When we get through this rough stretch, we can look back on it as a good thing, something that gave us motivation to wise the fuck up. We just have to believe and I believe in you Tyler, even if you can't believe in yourself right now. Just know that someone always has your back."

Probably for the first time ever, Tyler didn't know quite what to say. During his time in Boston and even before that, nobody ever said anything like this to him. What Jamie just said truly showed how appreciated and respected Tyler was in Dallas now. Hell, Tyler being given the "A" with the injuries should have clued him in how far he had come and matured but because he was so unselfish and put the team ahead of himself, Tyler had chosen to ignore that. He always had been more for team achievements first ahead of his own; playing with players like Jamie and even Sidney Crosby had only cemented that further.

Feeling his eyes prickled with tears, Tyler bashfully looked down at his lap, suddenly at a loss for words. That rarely happened and when it did it had to be something of huge relevance and importance to touch Tyler that deep. He sniffled, which caused horror and worry to pop up on Jamie's face.

"Oh no, don't cry. please. Tyler, I didn't mean to make you...honestly. Oh I'm bad...." Jamie started to stutter and stammer like he did when he felt he was at wrong or blame over something.

Tyler smiled at that; typical Jamie being Jamie. He would always love Jamie for just being him. Being himself and not afraid of anything. Even though Jamie was shy he was still confident in himself, just in his own unique and different way.

"You're not bad, Jamie. You're quite the opposite; you're absolutely perfect the way you are. Never ever change. And...you are totally right in what you just said. Even though I'm hard on myself right now, knowing that you have my back makes it better. I honestly don't know how I dealt with it in Boston since you weren't there. To be honest, I was crying in the inside, desperately seeking just that one true friend i could talk to, to help me, that understood me. Yeah, I had friends there but there was no you, Jamie. And now that I'm here I realize just how lucky I am to have you in my life. I know that sounds really Lifetime but i can't help it. It's not like anyone heard it or has it on tape," admitted Tyler, hugging Jamie tightly, who hugged Tyler back protectively.

Jamie just happened to glance over at Jordie at that moment and was greeted with a half-sympathetic look, half devilish evil grin look. The look that screamed 'I overheard all of that and I'm never going to stop teasing you' look.

In other words, it was 'the Jordie" look.

Jamie mouthed a 'asshole' at Jordie, who mockingly put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt, complete with a pout. Jamie just rolled his eyes and turned back to Tyler, the two releasing each other. 

Tyler had noticed that Jamie had turned away to look at someone and mouthed something and he knew, with a grin, that it had been Jordie.

"Jordie being an ass as usual?" he teased as Jamie nodded.

"Yep. As usual. You're not missing out on all that much not having a brother Ty. Well, one like Jordie anyway," smirked Jamie, hearing a 'be careful what you say little bro' come from Jordie.

Tyler laughed but quickly turned serious as he looked at Jamie.

"But I do have a brother now Jamie. Well you and and ding dong over there. And I have to say that I love it. Even if Jordie is a pain in the ass" 

Tyler purposely said the last part out loud so he could provoke Jordie and provoke him he did. He heard some growling and spluttering and heard Jordie get out of his seat.

"'Pain in the ass?' I show you pain the ass Tyler!!!"


End file.
